Case Withdrawal
by Cool70sfreak
Summary: Phoenix Wright has been re-instated as a Defense Attorney, but in the five months since he's been re-instated, he hasn't had a single case...not to mention that he's starting to show some strange symptoms of...something. What could it be? Oneshot comedy.


"REJECTION!" Phoenix Wright shouted, taking his hand off of his black, spiky hair and slamming it on the sofa he was sitting on.  
Maya Fey, sitting on the sofa in the Wright and Co. office, gave Phoenix an odd look. "Nick…" Maya started, a little apprehensively, "…have you been watching too many of these soap operas with me? I think you're taking Christie's rejection of William just a little too seriously."  
Phoenix began to sweat, his face flushing red with embarrassment. "No, it's just…ugh, I don't know what's wrong with me, Maya. I've been feeling terrible lately, and I've been shouting random words for a reason I can't figure out."  
"Hmm.." Maya said, thoughtfully, rifling through all the options in her mind. "…do you have the flu?"  
"Nah, my temperature's fine, I checked," Phoenix answered with a shrug.  
"…that wouldn't explain the shouting anyway…what else-?" Maya gasped suddenly. "Nick…" Maya began, slowly, "…are you in love?"  
"Th-that has nothing to do with it!" Phoenix shouted, adamantly. "I am sure of that...this started a long time after-"  
"Ohhhh, so you are" Maya interrupted, a msichevious smile creeping across her face, "We'll be having a talk about that later."  
"Crap…" Phoenix muttered.  
"Well…" Maya began again "…your ailment's a mystery to me, Nick. It's not something I've ever seen before…maybe it's just a lawyer thing?"  
"Huh?" Phoenix cut in. "Are you serious?  
""Well, it's a possibility…" Maya answered, tilting her head to the side as she thought about it. "I mean, come on, Nick, you haven't had a case in five months-"  
"Because I just got re-instated five months ago…" Phoenix interrupted, reminding Maya of that fact.  
"So? You could've gotten more than one case in that amount of time!" Maya retorted. "But let's not argue about this…we need to figure this out…and I think I know just the person to call."  
"Oh, no…" Phoenix started, his voice filled to the brim with dread, "No, I will not go to him for any kind of advice."  
"Nick, come on, if anyone could help, it'd be Miles Edgeworth-"  
"Edgeworth?" Phoenix inquired, raising his eyebrows a bit. Phoenix felt a little embarrassed, now. "Oh…I thought you were going to say Larry."  
"Larry?" Maya fixed her gaze, silently, on Phoenix. One could pity him, almost. It seemed like Maya could eviscerate him at any moment.  
Somehow Phoenix felt relieved when Maya continued talking, rather than staying paused. "What does Larry know about ANYTHING, much less being a lawyer? I'm ashamed of you, Nick! Really…"  
Phoenix gulped, sheepishly. This was going to be a long day.

"Well…" Miles Edgeworth started, pacing back and forth, after the situation was related to him by both Maya and Phoenix. "…I do believe Miss Fey is on to something, Wright."  
Phoenix shifted uncomfortably in his seat in Miles Edgeworth's office, while Maya cheered victoriously, startling both Phoenix and Miles. At least Phoenix had been right about it being a long day. When they first got in and headed for the elevator, the door started to close. When Phoenix shouted "HOLD IT!" that only caused the unfortunate woman inside the elevator to close the door faster, not to mention the fact that it drew the attention of everyone nearby to the two of them  
"Well…" Phoenix began, "…what is it? Is there anything I can do? Do I need to find a new client? What do I do?"  
"I'm afraid, Wright, that this…'case withdrawal', I guess that'd be the best way to put it…isn't something that just goes away…" Edgeworth stated, "I've seen several cases of this and everyone has a sort of…trigger."  
"A…trigger?" Phoenix asked.  
Edgeworth nodded. "Something that reminds someone of being in court that gets their mind onto two different tracks again…a normal track and a court track. For examp-"  
Miles was interrupted by a sudden knock at the door. "Oh, let me get that," Miles said, moving over to the opening the door and seeing who was there, Edgeworth instantly recoiled. "A-ahh…n-nice of you to visit…"  
"Oh no…" Phoenix began to mutter, "…don't tell me it's-"  
"NIIIICK!" Larry Butz shouted, half sobbing as he forced himself into Edgeworth's office, almost knocking over Miles. Larry clung onto Phoenix "It's Kiendra! She…she…"  
"Larry...OPPRESSION! GET OFF ME!" Phoenix shouted, trying not to lose complete control of his temper. Phoenix pushed Larry off of him, shouting, "REPRESSION! …okay…Larry…wait, how did you find me here?"  
"Oh, well…" Larry started, "I thought it'd be a good idea to hide in the trunk of your car so you'd find me no matter what…I had decided I was gonna die there because Kiendra left, but I decided to talk to you inste-"  
"MY CAR'S TRUNK?" Phoenix cut in. "What the hell were you thinking, Larry? You didn't mess up anything back there, did you?"  
"Oh, well…there were some papers back there that kind of got…ripped when I tried to get in-"  
"THOSE WERE OLD CASE FILES! THEY WERE IMPORTANT!" Phoenix shouted. He was really starting to lose it now.  
"W-Well, don't worry Nick…" Larry replied, giving Nick a '"thumbs up" gesture, "You don't have a mess in the back of your car anymore…I burned them before getting back in the trunk."  
Phoenix's face turned beet red as he glared at Larry. Larry began to sweat. He was about to ask Nick what was wrong, but didn't get the chance when Phoenix shouted...  
"OBJECTION!"  
"Ugh, here we go again…" Maya said, frustrated.  
"No, Maya…" Phoenix replied. "…I said 'OBJECTION!' of my own free will." After a moment of silence, and Phoenix still glaring at Larry, Phoenix dashed at Larry, and Larry instantly began to run outside and into the hallway.  
"N-NICK! What's wrong, Nick? I didn't mean any harm-" Larry's voice echoed in the hallway.  
"LARRY, I SWEAR, I WANT TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" Phoenix voice rang from down the hall.  
Miles raised his eyebrows, chuckling a bit. "Maybe not the best thing to be shouting inside the Prosecutor's building…but, nonetheless, we've found Wright's trigger."  
"What?" Maya asked, curiously.  
"Stupidity, my dear Maya." Edgeworth answered with a grin. "He's used to the stupidity of all the witnesses he sees on the stand, and Larry's stupidity just did the trick."  
Maya shook her head. "Well, if anyone could do that, it's definitely Larry…if something smells…"  
"…it's gotta be the Butz…" Edgeworth replied, chuckling. "Well, this should be a very entertaining day…and it's just getting started."


End file.
